Ballistic projectiles containing biologically active materials for implantation into living animal bodies have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,263 issued Apr. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,536 issued Sept. 28, 1976. These implants generally comprise a non-lethal polymeric projectile having an interior cavity containing biologically active material, although, it is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,263, that biologically active material may be dispersed throughout the body of the projectile. Generally the implants of the prior art are capable of carrying about 30-35 percent by weight, and normally no more than 50 percent by weight of active medicament. Due to the limited amount of medicament that can be carried by these projectiles, it is necessary, particularly with antibiotic treatments, to use multiple ballistic implants to attain the proper dosage for an animal weighing, for example, 200 to 500 kg. While multiple ballistic implantations generally pose little risk to the health of the target animal and are not stressful to the animal, the use of multiple implants is inconvenient and may be impossible with free-ranging animals. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide the proper dosage with fewer, and in some cases only one, ballistic projectile.